


Never Satisfied

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Affection, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Artist Castiel, Artist Dean, Beating, Begging, Benny Being A Dick, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Big Brother Gabriel, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breaking Up & Making Up, Business, Cabins, Character Development, Closet Sex, Comfort Sex, Complicated Relationships, Compromise, Conflict, Conflicted Dean, Daughters, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Dubious Consent, Engagement, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Feels, Fights, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Foiled Confessions, Forgiveness, Gabriel and Sam Winchester Get Married, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Benny, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Little Brother Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Office Sex, Orders, Past Abuse, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Past Relationship(s), Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rescue, Rimming, Rings, Rough Sex, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Slut Dean, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Surprise Sex, Tie Kink, Top Castiel, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Vacation, Violence, Wall Sex, fuck buddies, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wouldn't say he was a slut, that was just an unfair name people gave to people who liked sex. Dean never really settled down, he didn't see the point. He liked sex, plain and simple. anybody and anyone. To be honest his sex drive drove him insane. Everyday he jacked off at work in the empty stall in a bathroom on the abandoned fourth floor of his workplace. it was a normal thing for him he couldn't control. What wasn't normal was when this weird but undeniably handsome guy shows up in the usually abandoned bathroom while Dean was up to his usual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Name For A Weird Guy

                          

Dean wasn't sure what set him off this time. Its always something stupidly simple. A sliver of bare neck, a skirt that was hemmed just a little too high, the flex of a bare muscle.

Dean had a serious problem. He had the sex drive of a rabbit. He bit his lip trying to hold back grunts and moans as he jacked off in an office bathroom stall. Dean wasn't a creep by any means, he didn't fuck anyone who didn't want it (though it was rarely a problem for him to get someone to agree) it's just that he was never satisfied and even when he thought he was, back in the nearest corner to jerk off again, his damn dick was ruling his life.

"Fuck!" Dean tried to keep his cursing to a loud whisper as he climaxed into his hand, probably should have grabbed some toilet paper before hand. Dean jumped as he heard the bathroom door swing open. What the hell? This was the abandoned fourth floor, just empty left over office space why the hell would a guy come up here?

Dean heard light steps then the sink turn on. Seriously this guy comes up here just to wash his hands? A little irritated, Dean cleaned up and tucked himself back in his pants. With his best game face on, he exited the stall. The guy was still washing his hands, like he was trying to scrub the skin away. Dean stepped up to the sink beside the man and started washing his own hands. He dared to sneak a peek at the guys profile and holy fuck he was gorgeous. He looked about Dean's age, maybe a little older. His hair was dark brown, nearly black, his face had sharp features and a fairly impressive jawline. Dean might prefer chicks, using the term "prefer" very lightly, but this guy was damn beautiful. To be honest Dean would fuck anything gorgeous and willing, guy or girl.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Dean had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had been staring, or that the guy had turned to face him. And fuck his voice was like the purest form of sex, deep with a hint of gravel.

"Um no. I've just uh...never seen you around the office before." Dean darted his green eyes away because this guy had the most gorgeous fucking blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I just started today." The man reached his hand out after drying it. "I'm Castiel Novak."

Dean held out a noticeably shaky hand, perhaps squeezing a little too tight. "Dean. Dean Winchester." Wow this guy had weirdly soft hands, strong but like silk.

After a long and awkward handshake Castiel finally pulled back. "So why are you up here by yourself?"

"I um, come up here to think." Dean scratched his head nervously.

"To the bathroom?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah. This floor is abandoned so nobody bothers me." More specifically catches him jacking off everyday at work. "Wait why are you up here?"

"I'm very...reclusive. I'm not good with people." Castiel looked away.

"Not good with people? Dude you work in a design building. You have to give presentations in front of people all the time." Was this guy for real?

"Business is different. I best go." Castiel gave an awkward pat on the other man's shoulder, a shiver ran up Dean's spine.

Once Dean was sure Castiel was gone, he retreated back to the stall. Son of a Bitch.

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Sammy her breasts were like-"

"Dean." The younger Winchester held his hand up. "I'm your brother and I really dont want to hear about your sexcapades." Sam had a look of complete disgust on his face. Sam was about four years younger than his brother, fresh out of college as a lawyer dating an over hyper baker. Even though Sam was younger, he had a full head over Dean and his long dark brown hair contrasted against Dean's short cropped light brown. 

"Why? I have to hear from Gabriel about your sex life all the time." Dean popped open a beer and collapsed on the couch.

Sam ran his fingers through his long locks in irritation. "I have begged him a thousand times not to do that." Sam groaned, cracking open a beer of his own. "Besides, that guy you snuck in while I was spending the night last weekend was pretty loud so I think we're even." Every other weekend Sam would visit his brother and sometimes stay the night, worried his older brother would get lonely.

Dean felt his face turn deep red. Sure Sam had known for years his brother had swung both ways, Sam even dating a guy himself, but it still embarrassed Dean to talk about it. "Hey don't get mad at me for getting laid twenty-four seven." Dean let out a sharp smile before gulping down his beer.

"Okay so I guess we are talking about this." Sam sighed "Any new prey on the horizon?"

Dean thought it over. He had just slept with that chick last night. Laura? Lacy? Lisa? Dean hadn't really bothered to remember. Then his thoughts flashed back to that weird handsome guy from his office. Dean thought he looked like a good fuck, wasn't sure if the guy swung that way though. "Some dude, He was pretty handsome but a total weirdo, met him at work."

"What was his name?" Sam cocked his head, Dean never mentioned people at work.

"Castiel. Weird name for a weird guy I suppose." Dean laughed it off. After nearly getting caught screwing the receptionist in the fax room he had sworn off sleeping with people from work. He barely knew this guy there was no way he was considering losing his job over some guy he barely knew, handsome or not.

* * *

 

Once the weekend was over Dean was back to work. Lame, boring, cubicle work. Working at a design firm wasn't as glamorous and fun as everyone thought. There were deadlines, asshole bosses demanding things they asked for that day to be done yesterday. He thought about Castiel again, this guy just appears out of nowhere, he had no idea what department the guy even worked in. Nobody ever really stayed on his mind like this, let alone remembering their name. All of a sudden his dick twitched and he rolled his eyes in frustration. Dean stood up, looking around to make sure a manager wasn't near he bolted to the bathroom for his usual activity. Nothing set him off this time, he was just bored.

Per the usual his pants were around his ankles in a matter of seconds, hand on his dick. Dean let out breathy little moans, grunting and moaning without much care for volume. He tried to think of what he was even jacking off to. His first thought, Castiel, sure why the hell not? Dean let out choppy breaths, thinking about that strong jawline, that deep raspy voice and those eyes. oh fuck. those deep bright blue eyes that could make any man drop to his knees. "Ah fuck." Dean let out a gasp as he was close to cumming.

"You know you really shouldn't be doing that at work." 

Dean jumped at the raspy voice coming through the bathroom stall. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had been caught, he knew that he would get caught eventually.

"I uh, don't know what you mean." Dean tried to steady his breathing, hand still wrapped around his dick.

"You shouldn't be pleasuring you self at work Dean." the raspy voice answered, wait Dean knew that voice.

"Cas?" Dean choked out and saw pressure against the stall door. 

"Perhaps you should have someone else take care of your problem." Castiel answered through the door.

 _What? Was Cas offering to?_ Before Dean could say anything, the weight on the door disappeared and he heard the bathroom door shut. Fuck, he had been caught, by the new guy no less that he knew nothing about. What if Castiel told his boss? Fucking sex drive, he was never satisfied and it got him in trouble.


	2. Best Solution

He couldn't believe he had been caught. It had been days since Cas had caught him jerking off in the bathroom and said nothing. Nobody came to fire him and he hadn't run into cas since. Obviously he hadn't learned a damn thing about nearly getting caught screwing in the fax room with the receptionist last time.

"Dean."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice to his left. "Uh hi Anna." speaking of hot red head receptionist. Anna was downright beautiful, slender frame, long gorgeous red hair but man she was nuts.

"The vice president wants see you." Anna leaned against his cubicle, batting her eyelashes.

"What why? I dont even know the guy, what did I do?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Dunno, who were you screwing in the fax room this time Dean?" Anna gave a devilish smile, batting her eyelashes again. Oh fuck. Was that was this was about? Him jacking off in the bathroom? Had Cas told someone?

With much reservation Dean got up from his cubicle and headed to the vice president's office on the top floor. He felt like a delinquent kid at school being called to the principal's office. Man if he was fired he was going to lose everything, his apartment, his car. Oh god his car, that was the only thing in his life he truly cared about, besides his brother of course. He had never been to the vice president's office, hell he had never even seen the guy. Once he had reached the office door he let out a heavy sigh, basically ready to get on his knees and beg for him to keep his job.

"Hello?" Dean pushed the door open, his mouth agape. Damn this was a huge office. Kind of a old professor library kind of deal, globe and everything. Oh god he hadn't pissed off some geezer had he? The entire office was so...perfect. everything in a place, papers stacked perfectly man this guy was anal.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's attention snapped to a large desk chair that twirled around.

"C-Cas?" Dean choked out. What the hell? "Uh what are you doing here?" Sure enough there he sat, a small smile across his face. He was sporting a black suit with a light blue tie that contrasted with his equally blue eyes.

Castiel cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean? This is my office." Wait? What? Cas's office?

"Wait you're the vice president?! Since when?!"

"Since my father retired. Sit down Dean." Castiel nodded to the chair in front of his desk. Dean moved toward it, hovering over it. "Cas look I..."

"Sit down Dean." Castiel ordered, a growl in his throat and the younger man quickly followed the order. Since when had this guy been so scary? Dean leaned back in the chair, ready for his verdict. "Now Dean." Castiel stood up from his desk, circling around Dean's chair. "Your little act in the bathroom." Castiel brushed his fingertips across Dean's shoulder and a shiver ran down his spine. "Cannot be without punishment." Castiel almost growled, but his voice remained calm.

"What uh kind of punishment?" Dean gulped, both of Castiel's hands on his shoulders.

"Oh a special kind." Castiel's hands slid down Dean's arms and his dick twitched in his pants. "The kind that bad boys get when they misbehave." Castiel leaned in, growling in Dean's ear. Dean tensed up immediately, was Cas coming onto him?

"Uh...Cas." Dean's voice shook, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Look dude, I don't know you and you don't know me and-"

"Oh I know you Dean. I know the rumours." Castiel came around, gripping at Dean's tie, pulling him up to stand before pressing him against a nearby wall. "How you fuck anything that moves. Just. Like. Me." Castiel growled in Dean's ear, grinding against him as Dean let out little breathy moans. Was this guy for real? This little socially inept neat freak being all touchy?

"Cas I-ah." Dean let out a loud gasp as Castiel began to suck at his neck. Well this was a strange turn of events but not an unwelcome one. Now he had sworn off the whole sleeping with co-workers but this was too good to pass up. "Cas." Dean moaned out, bucking up to get any kind of friction, but Castiel's hand swiped to his pinning them to the wall above his head.

"Stop moving Dean." Castiel growled before pressing against the younger man and returning to his neck. Dean complied happily, letting Castiel have his way with him. Before long all the contents of the desk had been shoved to the floor. The men moaned into each others mouths, lips pressed together in a frenzy. Castiel whirled Dean around, roughly bending him over the desk.

"Ah fuck Cas. Like to play rough don't you?" Dean sneered only to let out a moan as Castiel grinded against him. 

"This what you want Dean?" Castiel pulled Dean up by his hair. "Someone to fuck you day in and day out? You're just like me. Always thinking about sex, who you can fuck next."

Dean only groaned in response, bucking against the desk to get some kind of friction. Now he would be lying if he said he didn't like being manhandled. He had been many times before and to be honest he preferred it to topping and being the rough one. "Ah fuck. Well, got a read on me don't you? Thought you wern't good with people." Dean grunted out at the pull on his hair.

"Oh I'm very good with people. I can read them quite well." Castiel yanked Dean up, switching him to face one another and pressing him against the desk. "For example you Dean Winchester, are a sex crazed lonely man who will do anything to get off." There was a darkness in Castiel's tone that Dean hadn't heard when they first met and to be honest it was kind of hot. "I know what you were doing in the bathroom Dean. The first time, I could hear you moaning all the way outside the bathroom door. You can't control yourself can you?" 

_That bastard. He knew from the very beginning. That little awkward thing was just an act._ "Maybe you need someone like me. Someone to fuck you day and night that can actually please you. I've been looking for someone like you too, somebody that will happily and willingly take it whenever i please." Wow this guy had some mental issues, just jumps one of his employees and offers to be fuck buddies. Then again maybe thats exactly what Dean needed.

"Okay so..." Dean pushed Castiel back enough to breathe. "You basically want to be fuck buddies?" 

"More or less." Castiel smiled as he ran his palm against Dean's tented erection, causing the other man to hiss. "From what i can see you're not entirely opposed."

"Okay." Dean moved Castiel's hand away. "So I guess I'm not opposed. But dude we don't even know each other. Plus isn't there some taboo about bosses banging their employees?"

"Or receptionists?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Dean glared, honestly a bit pissed off.

"Anna likes to brag." Castiel smiled, backing off. Stupid bitch couldn't keep a secret.

"Okay so if I agree to...bang my new boss. Can we agree to secrecy?" Dean stood up, straightening out his clothes.

"Absolutely." Castiel nodded, returning to his desk chair. "Not one word, to anyone or it stops."

"Okay then. When do you want to start doing this?" Dean scratched his head before collapsing back in the chair.

"After hours. One hour after the office closes, in here." Castiel began straighten up his desk, talking like he was negotiating a business contract.

"Okay we can do that. But how do I know you're worth all this trouble?" Dean crossed his arms. Screwing a receptionist was one thing, banging the boss? Now that was fire me scandalous. 

Without a word Castiel got up from his desk, walking over to where Dean sat. A gentle smile spread across his face as he leaned in, hands gripping the arm of the chair. "Oh Dean I promise I'm completely worth it." Castiel placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips that nearly took the younger man's breath away. There was just something irresistible about this guy, weirdo or not.

"Okay." Dean whispered out against Castiel's lips. 

Once Dean straightened his clothes out he exited the office. Well that was a weird punishment. Probably stupid and risky but hey it was likely the best solution to his little sex drive problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep putting short chapters XD. and i hope you're not mad about the fast pace lol.


	3. Beg me

The rest of the work day was torture. Nearly every hour Dean's dick made a guest appearance when he took a moment to think about Cas fucking him at the end of the day. He had considered the option of jacking off in the bathroom numerous times he decided to hold off until tonight, it would make it all the better.

Finally the workday was over and Dean sat patiently at his desk waiting for the hour to pass as Cas instructed.

"Dean arn't you going home?"

Dean looked up to see a flash of red hair. "Hi Charlie." Dean smiled, now there was a redhead he liked. Charlie was his best friend, they would scour bars together and pick up chicks. Dean thought it was a pity when he met her that she wasn't into dudes. He appreciated hot nerdy chicks but after a while he could only see her as a sister. She was fairly small, her hair cut into an adorable curled bob sporting a Harry potter shirt and skinny jeans. Charlie worked in IT and because she was the best at it the managers let her dress as she wanted while Dean was stuck in a monkey suit.

"Nah I gotta stay after and do some extra work." Dean gave one of his convincing lady killer smiles. Well convincing to everyone else except Charlie.

Charlie cocked a brow "Okay who are you banging this time? She cute? Wanna share her?" Charlie had always been a bit of a horn dog herself, perhaps that's why her and Dean got along, that and their love of Game of Thrones. Plus she and Sam were the only ones who could tell when Dean was lying.

"Not banging a girl this time kiddo." Dean winked and Charlie gave a pout in response.

"Who then? Benny?"

Dean laughed "Haha not Benny this time." Benny used to be Dean's usual lay, anytime Dean was feeling horny day or night Benny rushed over there in record time. Benny was pretty good in bed, in fact he was the one who made Dean realize that he liked being manhandled.

"Oooo a new guy then." Charlie's eyes sparked with excitement "He cute? What's his name?"

"Beautiful actually and I can't tell you." Dean laughed nervously.

"Oooo scandalous. Bet it's a coworker." Charlie gave a huge grin.

"Go home Charlie. Don't you have a date or something?" Dean chuckled nervously, Charlie was real good at sniffing out the truth and Dean couldn't risk that especially before he even fucked the guy.

"Oh right. Best not keep my lady waiting, a knight must show chivalry." Charlie gave a wink and ducked out of sight.

Chatting with Charlie took more time than Dean realized. Only fifteen more minutes until his and Cas's "meeting". Surely he could be a little early, everyone else was gone. Five minutes passed and he decided ten minutes wasn't too early so he made his way up to the office. As he creaked the door open he saw Cas sitting at his desk, scribbling away.

"I thought we agreed on an hour after work." Castiel spoke, not looking up from his task.

"Uh yeah." Dean crept closer, sitting down in the chair from earlier. "I'm only a little early." Dean looked up at a nearby ornate clock, he was only five minutes early.

"Early is early and I said an hour. So you will sit there and wait." Castiel's tone was stern and a little angry.

"Geez dude. Anal much?" Dean huffed.

"In about three minutes yes." Dean saw Castiel try to hold back a small smirk. Wow this guy actually had a sense of humor.

So three torturous minutes passed. Minutes Dean had thought about Castiel fucking him over that perfectly organized desk and of course, instaboner.

Dean sighed with relief when the clock chimed six o'clock and Castiel finally stopped writing. "Well then." Castiel laid down his pen and stood up from his desk. "Shall we get started?"

Dean wanted to say _"Hell yes just fuck me already."_ But decided on being more tactful. "I suppose."

"Oh no you don't." Castiel gave a chilly smile that ran down Dean's spine. "You don't suppose or at least your dick doesn't." Castiel had closed in on Dean, hand already on his tenting erection and breath on his ear.

"Been waiting for this all day Dean." Castiel straddled himself in Dean's lap, pulling him up by his tie. "The very moment I saw you in that bathroom I knew I had to have you, one way or another. I'm glad you were easy to convince." Dean moaned as Castiel licked the shell of his ear. "I would have worked for it of course, once I want something I make sure it's mine. Luckily you were an easy and willing slut." And just like that Dean's dick was at full attention, for some reason being degraded and called names was a big turn on for him. Perhaps because it bruised his otherwise huge ego and it was kind of hot. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel grinded against him, his erection trying to escape his suit pants.

"So uh who's going to be pitcher in this-ah-situation." Dean let out a moan as Castiel ripped his dress shirt open and bit down hard on his neck, sucking and licking at the skin.

"I'll give you one guess." Castiel growled as he traveled up to claim Dean's lips in a frenzied kiss, sharp tugs at Dean's cropped hair. Well I guess that answers that question.

Dean's moaned into Castiel's mouth as his hands moved to hastily unbuttoned the other man's shirt. Man this dude was ripped. He wasn't as broad as Dean but he certainly wasn't small either.

Dean whined as Castiel pulled back and off his lap. "Get up." Castiel ordered, Dean quickly complied. Within seconds both men's shirts were tossed to the floor. Castiel pressed Dean to the desk, feveriously kissing him as he swiped the items off the desk. "Bend over." Castiel growled against Dean's lips. Dean did as he was told, bent over the desk as Castiel rummaged though a nearby drawer. Dean saw him pull out lube as his dick twitched in anticipation. Castiel returned to his spot behind Dean, unbuckling the other man's belt, shucking his slacks down and exposing Dean to the chill of the room. Dean heard the cap to the lube pop open, followed by a wet sound and the feel of a lubed finger circling his entrance.

"Dammit Cas, stop teasing me." Dean growled as Castiel continued to tease him.

"Be quiet." Castiel ran a reassuring hand up the small of Dean's back. "You'll get what you need." And with that, Castiel slipped the first finger in, quickly followed by a second. Dean let out small gasps and stifled moans as his boss worked him open. "Louder Dean. I want to hear you." Castiel drove his point home as his tongue joined his fingers, causing Dean to let out a moan that could have been heard three floors down. Within minutes Castiel had Dean reduced to a wanton begging mess.

"Cas-ngh-please. I-I need more." Damn this guy was good with his fingers and his tongue, holy hell. But it wasn't enough, Dean needed more. Dean let out a gasp as Cas pulled his fingers free, positioning his cock at Dean's hole.

Inch by inch Castiel sank in torturously slow. Holy fuck this guy was huge, Dean hadn't felt this full in recent memory. A heavy groan escaped his throat as Castiel bottomed out, hands instantly going to Dean's bare hips. At first Castiel gave slow shallow thrusts, getting Dean used to the feel and enjoying the beautiful little desperate moans falling from Dean's lips.

"Fuck Dean, your ass is amazing." Castiel moaned, rocking his hips slowly.

"Come on Cas. Faster." Dean growled, bucking his hips back to get more of Cas in.

"Beg me."

"What?!" Dean growled. He had been patiently waiting all day for for this.

"I'm giving you want, give me what I want." Castiel growled out, keeping the insanely slow pace.

Fine. "Fuck me harder...please." Dean begged, pushing his ass back further.

"Good boy." Castiel purred into Dean's ear before setting a punishing pace.

Dean let out quick gasps, Castiel nearly knocking the breath out of him. Fuck this was awesome. Dean's dick bobbed uselessly between his stomach and the desk. A screeching noise joined the moaning and Castiel fucked into Dean so hard it began to push the desk across the floor.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Cas I'm so close." Dean moaned into the surface of the desk, Castiel repeatedly hitting his prostate. Castiel leaned in, hot breath on dean's ear. "Go ahead cum for me Dean, on my cock alone, just like the slut you are." That was all Dean needed, cumming all over the desk with a strained groan. A few rough thrusts later Castiel found his own release, an animalistic growl ripped from his throat as he filled Dean up.

For a moment neither man moved, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. After a few minutes to catch their breath, Castiel pulled out of Dean.

"Holy fuck." Dean gasped out, struggling to stand up.

"I don't know about holy. It certainly was good though." Castiel chuckled, redressing himself.

Once Dean could feel his legs again he reached for his own clothes. Fuck, his dress shirt was ripped.

"Here." Castiel handed Dean a blue hoodie. It looked ridiculous with dress pants but better than being half naked he supposed. Once fully dressed Dean headed to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" Castiel spoke as he cleaned up his office. Neat freak, Dean noted.

"Hell yes." Dean gasped out, his voice wrecked.

\---  
"Dude, what's with the get up?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean's mismatched clothes. It was a weekday, it was weird for Sammy to be here.

"I uh spilled something on my work shirt. Why are you here?" Dean asked as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Oh Gabe brought some of his mini pecan pies."

Dean felt his mouth water. Sam's boyfriend was kind of annoying but he baked like an angel.

"Wait is Gabriel-"

"Dean-o!" A small man pounced Dean, nearly knocking him over.

"Dammit Gabriel!" Dean barked. Gabriel was about ten years older than Dean. He had accused Gabriel jokingly of being a cradle robber when Sam introduced him as his boyfriend three months ago. Dean found the height difference hilarious. Sam a monstrous 6'4", Gabriel a whole foot under. Gabriel had golden honey blonde hair and eyes to match.

"Hey Dean-o. Why are you wearing my little brother's jacket?"

Dean spit out his beer, spraying it into Sam's face, earning him a irritated "DEAN!"

"Your what?!" Dean yelled a little louder than he should have.

"Castiel." Gabriel pointed to the chest of the hoodie, monogrammed there was the name Castiel Novak. "My little brother."

"I'm fucking your-" Dean collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Oh my god you are screwing my baby brother!" Gabriel roared with laughter. "That is freaking gold. Trying to get even with me Dean?" Gabriel teased.

" Dean, seriously?!" Sam crossed his arms, a disappointed look on his face.

"What?" Dean groaned "I didn't know my boss was Gabriel's brother."

"You're screwing your boss?!" Sam barked.

"Lay off Sammy." Dean bit out. "Its none of your business who I fuck!"

"Your boss Dean. Really?!" The disapproval in Sam's voice pissed Dean off, Gabriel laughing like a hyena to the side.

"Ease up Sam-cakes." Gabriel patted Sam's back. "This could be a good thing. Dean likes sex, Castiel likes sex. Its like a match made in heaven. Plus it will stop them both from screwing half the population."

Sam sighed as Gabriel rubbed small circles in his lover's back, calming him down. Dean decided it was very much time to drink. After a few beers Sam was getting a bit off his rocker, he got drunk fast for a big guy. Dean had downed half the mini pecan pies, they were like edible sex.

"Come on baby, I'll drive." Gabriel patted Sam's shoulder, hauling his gargantuan boyfriend out the door.

Dean sighed with relief once the couple was gone, he needed a shower. After the shower Dean groaned, his ass was a little sore, he cursed at a huge mark on his neck. Damn Cas, he liked to mark apparently. Dean turned to see his ass, six more. When the hell did Cas do that?

Too tired to care Dean slipped on a pair of sweats and collapsed on his bed. His thoughts went back to Cas. Man he lucked out, guy that gorgeous that would fuck him anytime he wanted? Hell yes. His phone buzzed on his night stand, a text.

_"Heya brother. Been a while, up for a spin in the sack tomorrow night?"_

Benny.

Nah, he had Cas to fuck him now. Benny would have to find someone else. Without replying Dean rolled over, immediately passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I freaking love game of thrones. Dean does too so that makes me love him more <3\. Managed a longer chapter this time I think lol.


	4. Complicated

Dean was able to brush off the whole banging his brother's boyfriend's brother...thing. When he went back to work the next day everything was normal more or less. Anna giving him heart eyes at lunch while he and Charlie discussed last nights Game of Thrones. The strange thing was Dean hadn't gone to his usual bathroom activity all day. Sure he was beyond excited for his "special time" with Cas, but after last night he didn't feel the need to jack off 24/7. Maybe Cas was right, maybe he really was the only one who could satisfy Dean.

"Dean."

"Huh?" Dean snapped his attention back to Charlie.

"Dude what is with you? I asked you a question." Charlie gave Dean a hard stare.

"Stark." Dean stated in a matter of fact tone, Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "What? You asked my favorite house right?"

"Yes. I did. Sex that good last night? Did the guy screw whatever sense you had left out of you?" Charlie smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes Charlie it was fantastic. Be quiet though, It's a secret." Dean hushed his friend and Charlie let out a giggle.

"Oh right, causing sleeping with the vice president is a no-no." Charlie teased and Dean choked on his drink.

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Dean hissed, shooting a look over to Anna who was only a few feet away but thankfully occupied.

Charlie gave a broad grin before answering "Sam."

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned. Cas made him promise not to tell anybody or the sex stops and it had just started, this was so bullshit. First Gabriel, then Sam and now Charlie knew. Well this was going to hell fast. "Look Charlie you cannot tell anyone. Cas said if anyone knew-"

"Your secret is safe with me kiddo." Charlie winked. "I'm sleeping with a coworker myself, so I'll keep it hush hush."

"Wait who?" Dean looked up from his burger.

"Jo, that sweet blonde girl in marketing." Charlie gave a huge grin, clearly pleased with herself.

"Wait, Isn't she straight?" Dean mumbled through a mouthful or burger.

"She was." Charlie continued to grin before taking a happy bite out of a candy bar. Man this girl was impressive, no wonder Dean favored her. He had tried to get Jo to go out with him many times and she had shot him down in three seconds flat every time.

"Dean." Anna poked her head through the break room door and Dean held back a irritated groan. "The vice president wants to see you."

"Cas?" It was the middle of the day, what could Cas possibly want? Then Dean noted the suspicious look on Anna's face. "Uh I mean Mr.Novak yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

On the way to Cas's office Dean became a little nervous. This was strange to say the least, the middle of the day. If he came up to cas's office too much people would become suspicious. "Cas?" Dean whispered carefully as he entered the office. Castiel was scribbling away as usual, his eyes flicked up to Dean, hard steel in his gaze.

"Dean. Come here." Castiel motioned for Dean to stand next to his chair. Dean did as he was asked, waiting with bated breath. "Dean i have one question for you." the chill in Castiel's tone was threatening, down right scary. "Why did you tell my brother about our arrangement?"and just like that Dean's breathing stopped.

"Look Cas...I uh didn't mean too. He saw me wearing your jacket and he kind of put two and two together and he-"

"Bend over Dean."

"What?"

"BEND. OVER." Castiel growled, yanking Dean across his lap, ass exposed.

"What the hell Cas?!" Dean barked out as he tried to get up, Castiel's hand forcing him back down across his lap.

 _smack._ Dean yelped in surprise as Castiel's hand came down hard on his ass. "What the hell Cas?!" _smack._

"You're being punished Dean." _smack._ "I told you not to tell anyone." _smack._ Holy hell that one stung, Cas just kept hitting the same place over and over. By the fifth swing Dean let out a moan that surprised even himself. 

"I thought ah-" another swing. "-That if i told anyone the sex stops." 

"I'm letting you off easy Dean." Castiel growled, another smack. Dean's ass was practically on fire and his dick at full sail. He liked being spanked more than he realized. "It was only my brother, you're lucky." _smack._ "There that's enough, get up." Dean did as he was told rubbing his sore ass as he regained his footing. Without warning Castiel shoved Dean down to his knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock out.

"Suck" Castiel ordered, gripping Dean's hair. Dean's mouth watered at the sight. This was the first time he really got a good look at Cas's dick and holy fuck this guy was hung. Without any hesitation Dean set to work, teasing the head of Cas's cock with his tongue, lapping up a drop of precum. Damn Cas tasted amazing, this didn't really feel like a punishment to Dean. "Move it." Castiel growled gripping Dean's hair and shoving his cock full force to the back of Dean's throat, causing the younger man to gag and sputter around his dick. Castiel began to mercilessly face fuck Dean. After a moment Dean relaxed, breathing through his nose as Cas tugged at his hair. Eventually Dean took control, hands moving to Cas's hips to control the speed that his boss fucked him. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Dean!" Castiel gasped as climaxed down Dean's throat with a growl, Dean milking him for every drop. Once Castiel pulled back he tucked himself back in, squatting down and gripping Dean by his chin to examine his face. Dean was panting, eyes heavy lidded as a mix of drool and cum dripped from his lips. Castiel growled "Mine." before claiming Dean's lips in a harsh kiss, licking away the remains of his release as Dean let out a whine.

"Cas." Dean breathed out, palming himself through his slacks, practically begging for attention. Castiel gave a fiendish smile before yanking Dean up and pulling his hand away from his dick. Castiel's eyes flashed to Dean's tented erection, then blue met green.

"Go back to your desk Dean." Castiel ordered, releasing Dean.

"But..." Dean whined, legs twisting to get friction against his erection.

"Six o'clock Dean." Castiel stated, returning to his seat. "And don't you dare touch yourself or I wont fuck you."

Dean whined again and Castiel shot him a dirty look. "Six o'clock. Right." Dean mumbled, the rest of the day was going to be torture. 

That night, Cas fucked him until he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey Cas." Dean spoke as he pulled his pants back up around his waist after his and Cas's usual activity.

"What is it Dean?" Cas answered as he picked his tie up off a nearby lamp and slipping it on.

"Sam and Gabe are coming over tonight. It's Friday so I wondered if you wanted to join?"

"Are we going to have sex there?" Castiel asked as he slipped his belt on.

"Um I wasn't planning on it. Our brothers will be there after all." 

"Not interested." Castiel stated, slipping his shoes on.

Dean's heart fell. Yeah he and Cas were just fuck buddies but hell even he and Benny hung out when they were screwing. "Come on Cas. Gabe has been bugging me about."

"No. I'm not your boyfriend Dean." Castiel growled. 

"Fine." Dean huffed, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door in irritation.

* * *

 

He couldn't believe Cas. Yeah Dean liked sex a lot and nobody satisfied him like Cas did, but was the dude a machine? Dean liked other things, Game of Thrones, classic cars, rock-n-roll. Cas had to be interested in something. Dean was snapped from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel yipped as he pounced Dean, the taller man letting out an irritated groan. "I brought you a present!" Gabriel released Dean, revealing Sam and...Cas?! Dean's jaw dropped and Gabe promptly snapped it back in place. "You'll catch flies Dean. I brought pie, Sam brought booze and a terrible B rated horror movie. Lets have fun!" Gabe cheered, pushing past Dean to get to the TV.

"Hi Dean." Sam waved, a six pack of beer in his hand.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean smiled, motioning his brother to the kitchen.

Castiel stepped in, examining Dean's apartment. It was small, clothes thrown about and beer bottles littered most surfaces. A real bachelor pad and Castiel flinched at the disorder of the apartment.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stated, wearing his usual stone faced expression.

"Uh hi Cas." Dean rubbed his neck nervously. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't. Gabriel forced me." Castiel groaned before joining his brother in the living room.

Forced or not, Dean was glad Cas was here. Gabriel regaled Dean with stories of Castiel's past and interests that caused Cas to threaten to dangle him over the balcony. Dean had learned that Cas liked bees, books about gardening and plants and his favorite foods were burgers and peanut butter and jelly. That and Cas was a huge neat freak, something Dean had already guess but Gabriel confirmed. That and Cas kept absentmindedly straightening up Dean's apartment when ever he walked by something. He was nothing like he was at work, the rough and commanding Cas was all but absent. Replaced by a mother hen scolding Gabriel for nearly everything.

The movie was stupid. Something about a shark-octopus hybrid terrorizing the populace. Sam and Gabriel were curled up in the floor on a blanket, Sam's arm draped over Gabriel as his boyfriend laughed at the cheesy effects and lame deaths. Man Gabriel had a messed up sense of humour. Dean and Castiel were on the couch, a full cushion's length apart. Dean was bored out of his mind, Castiel intently staring at the screen. Dean studied his face. The TV reflected in Castiel's eyes, his lips slightly parted as he stared in awe at the octo-shark. It was funny to see Cas like this, enamored by something other than Dean's bare body. Castiel's hand rested in the middle cushion, only a few inches from Dean's. His hands looked so soft, so inviting. Before he could stop himself, Dean's hand slid to Cas's, just grazing over the top and the other man's head snapped to Dean in alarm. Blue eyes flicked down to their hands then back up to Dean's eyes.

"Dean..." Cas spoke carefully, unsure what to do. Dean leaned forward, inch by inch until their lips were a hair's breath apart.

"Cas." Dean breathed out before gently pressing his lips to Castiel's own. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing, all he knew was he wanted to touch Cas. Touch him anywhere but that boring old office. Outside of their little meetings. Dean wanted Cas to take him nice and slow and actually take the time to learn each other's bodies. Dean pulled back for air, only to immediately claim Castiel's lips again. Castiel let out a small groan and Dean's hand moved to tangle in Cas's dark hair. "Cas can we-" Dean breathed out, he felt a twinge in his chest, wanting to pull Castiel in and just hold him. Not sex, just hold him, pull him in and stroke his hair and take in the scent that was Cas.

"Seriously guys?" The men broke apart at Sam's voice, finally realizing what they were doing. "I get that you're sleeping together but can you not do that in front of us?"

"Sorry Sammy." Dean blushed, scooting away from Cas.

The rest of the movie there was an awkward unrest in the air. Dean was too nervous to even dare to look over at Cas anymore for the fear of making things even more awkward. Finally movie night ended and Cas left with Sam and Gabriel. Dean let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding in forever. This was getting weird, at first all he wanted to do was screw Cas. Now he was curious about him, he wanted to know more about him, maybe make it more than sex. Cas would never go for that, he only saw Dean as an easy lay. Dean let out a heavy sigh, this was stupid. Things were simple just as sex, Dean really shouldn't try make things complicated with chick flick moments. Worn out, Dean decided on sleep, the moment he hit the bed he passed out.


	5. Way Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a small bit with some Dean/Benny but theres a point to it :).

Dean cursed at a loud banging at his door. It was seven in the morning on a freaking Saturday, who could that be? Wearing only a pair of low hanging sweats, Dean swung the front door open.

"Mornin Darlin."

It was Benny.

"Uh hi Benny." Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Benny's own raked over his young half naked form. Benny had about ten years on Dean, a Cajun accent, six inches taller, forty more pounds and a short full on salt and peppered beard. Benny was broader than Dean and had far more muscle mass, the softest thing about Benny was his smile and bright eyes.

"Hadn't heard from you in weeks, not answering my texts." Benny's voice carried concern but also a hint of jealously. "So who are you sleeping with now that can so easily replace me?" Benny sounded like a kick puppy as he pushed his way into Dean's apartment then into Dean against a wall.

"Look Benny I-"

Dean was cut off by a hard scraggly kiss. Sure Cas had a bit of scruff but Dean had grown unused to a beard and gasped in surprise. "I know we aren't mutually exclusive Dean, but you used to call me over nearly every night, I miss you." Benny pulled back, leaning back in to suck at Dean's neck and the younger man let out an unintended moan when Benny began to grind against him. "I see you missed me too." Benny smirked as he cupped Dean's erection, another moan and bucking of Dean's hips.

"Benny I-" sure Cas was just his fuck buddy, they weren't dating and Cas didn't say they couldn't sleep with other people but...he didn't want anyone else but Cas. "I can't." Dean sighed, pushing Benny back. Benny had a utter look of shock on his face, Dean had never turned him down, ever.

"Fine." Benny backed off. "If you change your mind you know how to reach me." Benny grunted as he headed out the door, more or less slamming it behind him.

Had Dean just turned down sex? With Benny? Really? Benny certainly wasn't Cas but he was damn good in bed regardless. Cas refused to come over to Dean's house, stating he wanted to keep things "professional" and only screw at work. He wasn't going to sleep with Dean this weekend and hell Cas was probably screwing someone else right now. And Dean just...turns down sex? "Ugh what is wrong with me?" Dean groaned before deciding to retreat back to bed, his mind reeling.

Dean woke back up at two in the afternoon groggy, pissed off and of course, horny. He decided to text Cas, to see if he would make an exception. Being the wonderful big brother he was, Gabriel had given Dean Cas's number without his consent.

"Hey Cas."

_"Who is this?"_

"Dean."

_"How did you get my number?"_

"Gabriel."

_"Of course. What do you want?"_

"Do u wanna hang out? There's sex involved."

An agonizing few minutes passed before Dean received a reply.

_"I can't."_

Dean let out a heavy groan. This was bullshit. There was no way he could sleep with Cas exclusively if he wasn't going to keep his promise to fuck Dean whenever he needed it.

"Come on Cas. I'm horny, you promised."

_"I just can't Dean."_

Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Can I sleep with someone else tonight then?" He couldn't believe he was asking permission, a grown man. Cas didn't answer. Five minutes passed. Twenty. Fuck this. Dean texted Benny.

"Glad you changed your mind." Benny smiled pushing Dean against the wall and claiming him in a deep kiss. To hell with Cas. Dean had needs that Cas satisfied well but not as often as Dean needed. Benny fucked him until his voice was wrecked and he could no longer stand.

* * *

 

Three days into the work week Dean hadn't been to Cas's office. Every night Benny came over and did his best to satisfy Dean. Sure Dean had reached orgasms every single night but it wasn't the same as with Cas. Regardless Dean was pissed at Cas for not keeping to their arrangement so he more or less was boycotting sex with the guy.

On his way back to his desk after lunch Dean was forcibly shoved into a nearby closet. "What the hell?!" Dean was ready to start swinging.

"Dean!" A voice hissed in the dark. Familiar hands gripped Dean and shoved him against a wall. Soft hands.

"Cas?!" Dean choked out.

"Why havent you been to my office?!" Castiel hissed, pressing Dean hard against the wall. Now Dean was pissed, Cas didn't keep his promise and now he was pissed at Dean for not keeping his?!

"Fuck you Cas!" Dean pushed the older man back and he saw a flash of anger in Cas's eyes. "You were all fuck me day and night and when I need you, you stand me up!"

"I'm not your boyfriend Dean!" Cas hissed.

"You're right Cas." Dean spoke calmly. "You're not. Which is why I'm fucking Benny."

"You're fucking someone else?!" Cas yelled, shoving Dean against the wall again, knocking various items off nearby shelves.

"Um yeah?" Dean was confused, why the hell was Cas mad? Like he said, they weren't dating. Dean grunted as Castiel harshly pressed his lips to Dean's pushing past his lips and forcing his tongue down his throat. Benny rough handled him just like Cas did but his hands weren't as soft, his tongue as talented and fuck Cas just had his own scent that drove Dean insane. Cas smelled like cinnamon and a hint of aftershave. He didn't want admit it but he missed Cas. 

"You're mine Dean." Castiel growled against Dean's lips. "Mine." Castiel growled as he sank his teeth into Dean's neck and the other man let out a strangled groan. Castiel rutted his dick against Dean's own, Dean grinding back to get relief. 

"Cas please..." Dean groaned as Castiel pressed a thigh in between his leg. "Fuck me." Dean begged as Castiel continued to suck on his neck, hand stroking over Dean's crotch.

"Good boy." Castiel smiled against Dean's neck.

Within minutes Dean was reduced to a whining moaning mess. Castiel picked Dean up with a surprising amount of strength, Dean's legs immediately going to wrap around Cas's waist. After a few strokes Castiel lifted Dean and up pressed into him inch by inch, an exasperated "fuck" escaped both men's mouth as he bottomed out. Cas was going surprisingly slow, heavy panting filled the small closet as Castiel rocked his hips up into Dean.

"Dean..." Castiel stole a chaste kiss, moaning into the other man's mouth.

"Y-Yeah Cas?" Dean moaned out as his prostate was brushed.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Castiel moaned as he picked up speed, bracing his hand against the wall so he could fuck into Dean harder. Dean moaned louder as Castiel slammed his prostate, with a quick gasp and a whisper of "Cas" Dean painted his stomach as Castiel continued to rock into him. After a couple of minutes Castiel came with a soft moan inside Dean.

"Hey Cas." Dean panted, arms locked around Castiel's neck.

"Yeah?" Castiel panted out, nose buried in Dean's shoulder. 

"Will you come over this weekend?"

"Will you stop screwing Benny?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Castiel kissed Dean's neck.

Yeah sex with Cas was way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Cas is finally willing to compromise :3. They're getting there but not quite yet :3.


	6. Jealous?

Dean finally convinced Castiel to spend every other weekend with him. They still slept together at work but it was still just sex. They never told each other they loved each other, they didn't go on dates and Cas never stayed over. They didn't do these things because they weren't dating. Just sex for both of their insatiable sex drives.

"Hey Cas." Dean rolled over, pulling the sheet to cover himself.

"Yeah?" Castiel answered as he slipped his pants on.

"Can't you just stay over? It's really late." Dean realized a few weeks ago that he wanted Cas for more than just sex. He stopped sleeping with Benny like Cas had asked him to. The problem was he was afraid if he told Cas how he felt it would push him away and even the sex would stop. And the thought of never touching Cas again was something Dean couldn't bear.

"I don't stay over Dean. You know that." Castiel huffed, buttoning his pants.

"Yeah but-" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at a clap of thunder that shook the apartment.

"Damn it." Castiel groaned, collapsing on Dean's bed. The patter of heavy rain soon followed and Dean couldn't help smile but as he secretly thanked the weather.

"It wont kill you, you know." Dean sat up. Castiel's eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep just lying there, seemingly pouting. "Cas." Dean rolled over on top of Cas, pinning him to the bed.

"Get off me Dean." Castiel growled, writing his wrists under Dean's grip.

"Do you always have a stick up your ass?" Dean teased, to which Castiel replied with a smug smirk.

"No. but if you don't get off me you're going to have something up yours." Castiel threatened playfully as he rolled on top of Dean. Dean let out a throaty laugh as him and Castiel wrestled on the bed. After a few minutes the men had to catch their breath, Castiel ending up on top of Dean, wrists pinned and their lips barely inches apart. "Cas..." Dean breathed out, his emerald eyes transfixed on Castiel's sapphire. Dean studied his eyes, looking for something, anything that might tell him how Castiel felt about him. For a few minutes neither man moved, treating their next action like a potential bomb. Finally it was Castiel who pulled away, Dean's heart sank as the other man retreated to the living room. Another clap of thunder came and Dean jumped again. Stupid storm.

Slipping on a pair of boxers Dean entered the living room. Castiel was sitting on the couch, channel surfacing and wearing a stone expression. "Cas." Castiel's eyes flicked up at Dean then back to the TV. "Did I do something wrong?" Dean joined Cas on the couch. 

"No Dean. You didn't do anything wrong." Cas sighed, setting down the remote. "I think we should take a break from our arrangement. You can start sleeping with Benny again if you want."

Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing. "What?! Why?!"

"Things are getting too personal." Castiel stated. No. No. Dean couldn't let this happen. He was settling for just sex to keep Cas around, not that it wasn't amazing sex. That was fine with him as long as he stayed. 

"Cas please think this over. So what if things get personal?" Dean laid a hand on Castiel's own, jumping and letting an unintentional yelp. 

"Dean. are you okay?" Castiel tilted his head in concern, wincing when Dean squeezed his hand at another clap of thunder. "Dean...are you scared of thunder?"

"What? No um of course not." Dean Winchester wasn't scared of anything. Another thunder clap, another yelp and accidental scramble into Cas's arms. "Oh sorry." Dean apologized, trying to pull away only for Cas's arms to pull him back in.

"If you're scared Dean you can say so." Castiel pulled Dean tighter and Dean sighed into the hug.

"Grown men shouldn't be scared of thunder." Dean mumbled into Cas's chest.

"It's okay Dean. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm scared of things too." Castiel stroked Dean's hair, he was being unusually caring.

"Why are you scared of if things get personal?" Dean pulled back, trying not to wince at another thunder clap.

"Getting personal develops feelings. Feelings complicate things." Castiel stated, seemingly unfazed by Dean's question.

"Maybe complications aren't always a bad thing." Dean leaned in, one hand on Castiel's face as he gently kissed him. "Maybe we can take this further than just sex."

"Dean I don't know..." Castiel sighed. "I've never..."

"One date." Dean begged. Castiel thought it over. He had never been in a relationship before, It always seemed like too much trouble. Maybe he should try something new for once, he could already hear Gabriel screaming in his head.

"One date."

"Yes!" Dean cheered, blushing when he realized he was acting like a lovestruck teenager.

* * *

 "Hey Cas. Come on, get up." Dean shook Cas's shoulder. Cas had agreed to stay over and agreed to go on a date today but much to Dean's dismay he slept on the couch instead of with Dean. Castiel groaned, lazily pushing Dean away and turning over on the couch. _Not a morning person, noted._ "Come on you promised you would go on a date with me."

"Coffee." Cas grunted, not moving. Dean sighed, heading to the kitchen to make coffee. Dean didn't understand his brain sometimes, this guy was such a pain in the ass, why was he pining after him? Dean didn't drink coffee often, he mostly kept it over here for Sammy so thankfully it was the good stuff. When Dean came back with the coffee he let out a slight chuckle. Cas was splayed out on his back, one arm draped over the back of the couch, one hanging down, legs splayed apart. Dean inched closer, laying the coffee on a nearby table and watching Cas sleep. It was kind of...cute. Cas's mouth was slightly hanging open, he snored only a little and his chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm.

"Cas. Wake up, I have coffee." Dean shook the man's shoulder, Castiel groaned but didn't move. After fifteen minutes of poking and prodding Dean gave up. He collapsed beside the couch, head leaning back into Cas's thigh. Dean's eyes flicked to the sweats he had loaned Cas and noticed one hell of a morning wood. A devilish smile spread across Dean's face. Carefully Dean crawled on top of Cas, cautiously not putting too much weight on him. Dean flicked his eyes up, Cas was still fast asleep, unaware Dean was on top of him. Dean licked his lips before pressing his mouth to Cas's clothed erection. Castiel let out a subconscious moan but didn't wake up. Dean smiled and continued to tease Cas with his tongue through the thin fabric. Feeling bold, Dean lifted Cas up ever so slightly, shucking his sleep pants down just enough to expose him. Castiel grunted and Dean froze. After a couple of minutes Dean decided it was safe and licked a stripe along Castiel's dick. Castiel let out a moan as Dean drank him in. Dean was enjoying himself a little too much, Castiel letting out light moans and bucking his hips into Dean's mouth as he came in his sleep down Dean's throat. Dean coughed and pulled back, swallowing Castiel's release. Castiel's eyes eased open, widening when he looked down at Dean. 

"Good morning." Dean licked his lips smiling.

"Morning." Castiel sighed, throwing his head back as Dean licked his spent dick.

"Ready to get up?"

"Uh huh." Castiel sighed.

"I made coffee." Dean chuckled, climbing off Castiel.

"Awesome." Castiel gasped out, trying to fight back a grin.

* * *

Dean decided that they go out to eat, they had woken up around noon so lunch seemed like a good idea. "Is that your car?" Castiel pointed to a sleek midnight 1967 Chevy Impala. 

"Car? Cas that is my baby. She's my favorite thing in the whole world." Dean beamed with pride, opening the passenger side door. If for nothing else Dean had manners.

"The whole world?" Cas cocked an eyebrow, climbing in the passenger seat. 

"Jealous Cas?" Dean teased and Castiel huffed out a "No."

They ended up at a local burger joint Dean favorited. It had a fifties theme, Elvis played over the loudspeakers, the waitresses wore ponytails and poodle skirts and the restaurant was a buzz.

"Two?" A waitress approached the two, she had bright blonde hair and was making heart eyes hard at Dean. Dean nodded and smiled as the girl led them to a booth in the back.

"My name's Emily, What can I get you guys?" The girl didn't even look at Castiel, her attention completely locked on Dean. Dean opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Cas.

"I'll have a burger with no onions, fries and a sweet tea. He'll have the same but with a coke." Castiel's tone was dark, his eyes like daggers and the waitress huffed, scribbled angrily on her notepad and stomped off.

"Oh Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean teased and Castiel relaxed.

"You're going to enjoy later then." Castiel smirked and Dean twitched in his seat.

After their food arrived Dean set immediately to work on his burger, eating it like he hadn't in weeks. Castiel was a little more dignified, taking small bites of his burger as he watch Dean wolf his down.

"So..." Dean finished his burger, moving on to his fries. "Lets learn about the mysterious Castiel Novak."

"Is that necessary?" Castiel sighed.

"Yes Cas. This is a date, it's where you talk about your likes and dislikes and learn about each other. Have you never been on a date?"

Castiel shifted in his seat, eyes flicking all directions like he was trying to avoid the question. "No." he finally answered.

Dean looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I thought you had sex all the time."

"I did. I do. I just...didn't date. I would go to bars, pick someone up then leave when we we're done."

"Jesus Cas." Dean slapped his forehead. "No tact, no flirting? Dude have you even cuddled before?"

Castiel shook his head. "I've never had anyone say no to me before Dean, I offer to sleep with them and they always agree."

"Okay moving on. What kind of music do you like?"

Castiel looked up at the ceiling, Hey Jude by the Beatles ways playing through the speakers. "I like this song."

"The Beatles are cool. I like Def Leppard, AC/DC, Metallica." Castiel nodded, smiling at Dean.

"So what else do you like besides bees and sex?" Dean teased.

"I like driving, I play piano, I know how to bake and my favorite season is spring." Castiel stated.

"I know how to play guitar a little. Maybe I could play something for you sometime." Dean gave a lady killer smile and he could have sworn he saw Cas's cheeks pinken.

"I'd like that Dean." Castiel gave a small smile before shooting his attention to a blank wall. 

"Cas, dude." Dean waved a hand in front of Castiel's face. "Pay attention to me."

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. This is nice Dean. Sorry I'm just not used to...dating."

"It's fine Cas." Dean smiled. "You wanna get out of here?" Castiel nodded eagerly. They paid their bill and rushed out the door.

* * *

 

Castiel slammed Dean against a wall in the hallway, claiming his lips as Dean fumbled for his keys to his apartment. "Cas dude, wait a second." Dean put the key in the lock, pushing his way into the apartment. Castiel was on Dean again the moment the front door closed. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as he was pushed into the kitchen counter. "Bedroom." Dean groaned as Castiel nipped at his neck. The men made it to the living room before tumbling over the other onto the floor, Castiel landing on top of Dean. Dean bucked his hips up, pulling Cas's shirt over his head. "What's this?" Dean touched Castiel's hip, a small scar rested there Dean hadn't noticed before.

"Nothing, I got into an accident when I was a child." Castiel answered before claiming Dean's lips again and shoving his tongue past his teeth.

Dean moaned as Castiel's tongue dance with his own. "What are you doing?" Dean sat up as Castiel pulled back and fumbled with something on the couch.

"Be quiet." Castiel lifted Dean's wrists, binding him with his tie that he retrieved from the couch. "Don't move." Castiel ordered, shucking Dean's shirt up to tease one of his nipples with his tongue. Dean jerked his hips up, letting out a strangled groan, Castiel biting down hard on his chest in response. "Quiet Dean or I'll stop." Dean bit his lip trying to hold back moans as Castiel teased him with his tongue. Eventually Castiel had moved further down, slipping Dean's jeans down and exposing him to chilly apartment. Dean nearly lost it when Castiel took his dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he brushed his fingers along Dean's balls. Being quiet was becoming more difficult when Cas pushed Dean's legs above his head, pressing his tongue against his heated entrance. Dean's wrists writhed above his head, a light whining held back in his throat.

"You can make noise now Dean, I want to hear you." Castiel spoke as he delved his tongue inside Dean. The younger man let out a pornographic moan and his dick bobbed against his stomach. "Cas. Cas. Oh fuck. Please..." Dean begged, writhing and bucking under Castiel's careful attention.

"Please what Dean?" Castiel teased as he slipped a finger into Dean's shaking entrance.

"Please...Fuck me. Want you, need you inside me. Now please." Dean whined, pushing down to get Castiel's finger deeper.

"Good Dean. That's my good Dean." Castiel praised, slipping his jeans off and pressing his dick into Dean inch by inch. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel bottomed out. His bound wrists swung around Cas's neck pulling him into a kiss as he rocked into him. "Cas...Fuck. Cas, faster." Dean begged, his legs pushed up to his chest as Castiel's fingers tangled in his hair. "Fuck Cas I lo-AH!" Dean gasped as Cas hit his sweet spot, cumming all over his stomach. Castiel grunted a few thrusts later as he filled Dean. "Fuck." Castiel gasped out, collapsing on top of Dean, ignoring his now sticky chest. 

"Holy hell Cas." Dean sighed, content. Dean removed his arms from Castiel's neck. "Do you mind?" Dean held up his wrists.

"Yeah." Castiel pulled out of Dean before untying his wrists and tossing his tie to the side. He snuggled up to Dean's chest, too tired to move.

"Hey Cas."

"Yeah?"

"You're cuddling." 

"Shut up Dean." Castiel huffed as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Dean that was almost a love confession but then orgasms.


	7. Scared

"Castiel!"

Castiel groaned as a figured jumped in the bed, rousing him awake. "Dammit Gabriel, get off me!" Castiel shoved his brother to the floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The figure to his left grunted then rolled over under the covers.

"Come on." Gabriel whined. "Lets go out." He jumped back on the bed.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Castiel snapped, eyes darting to the doorway where Sam stood.

"Sam-cakes has a key." Gabriel stated as the body beside Castiel finally sat up.

"Sam that key is for emergencies." Dean groaned, leaning his head on Cas's shoulder. Sam always kept a key to Dean's apartment in case one of his late night sexcapades with strangers ever turned into a lost kidney and bathtub full of ice. It was Castiel's weekend to visit not Sam's so he wasn't sure what the hell his brother was doing here at- Dean glanced at the clock-eight in the freaking morning.

"I know but Gabriel was insistent." Sam sighed.

"So why are you here?" Dean asked as Castiel growled at his own brother before hiding under the covers.

"Gabe wants to do a double date. He figured since you two are actually dating now that we should all go out together."

"That's all well and fine Sammy but could you leave? I'm kinda naked. Ya know? Sex with Cas? Last night?"

"I'm out." Sam raised his hands in surrender before ducking out of the doorway, his pint sized boyfriend following close behind.

"Cas." Dean shook his lovers shoulder and the other man growled under the blankets. "Come on Cas. This is part of dating, dealing with each other's families. Now get up." Dean yanked the covers off Cas's naked body and the man growled.

"Give the blanket back or I'm going to fuck you until your legs don't work anymore." Castiel growled, yanking at the blanket.

"Promise?" Dean teased, yanking the blanket back. Castiel shot him a death glare and Dean backed off. "Fine. Fine. I'll make you coffee." Dean sighed, getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

Dating Castiel was difficult but not entirely unpleasant. The sex was as amazing as always, Cas's bitch face in the morning was adorable and the more time they spent together the more Cas relaxed around Dean but it still felt like he was holding something back. The weirdest part was they had never told each other they loved each other. Dean was afraid to be the first to say it, even though he had nearly blurted it out when they had sex a few weeks ago. Now that they had a real relationship to worry about they stopped sleeping together at work, worried they would get caught. Dean still got texts from Benny which he ignored but everytime he received them Cas shot a not so cute bitchface and Dean deleted the messages. Dude had a serious jealousy problem. Dean was an attractive guy so of course he got hit on a lot and Cas once went as far to threaten a biker that had been staring at Dean's ass just a little too long. It was sweet but also annoying as hell.

Once Castiel had his coffee his bitchy demeanor changed to just grouchy as he was dragged out of Dean's apartment by Gabriel. Castiel had forgotten to bring clothes that weekend so he was sporting one of Dean's AC/DC shirts and a pair of old jeans. To be honest Dean found it adorable, saying that Cas looked cute in "boyfriend clothes". Gabe wanted to spend the entire day at the mall, Castiel mumbled "Childish" as he watched his older brother go from store to store touching everything in sight. Dean thought it was funny, watching Cas act like the elder brother even though he wasn't. Finally they settled in the food court, chowing down on food from various restaurants.

"So Cas did what?" Dean leaned in, Gabriel was telling stories about Castiel as a child and his brother was not pleased.

"Cas decided that it would be fun to steal my dirtbike and show up to impress some girl." Gabriel laughed. "The best part was I hadn't put any gas in it so as soon as he got to the end of the street it cut off."

"Haha wow Cas. Stealing, didn't think you had any cool in you." Dean teased and Castiel shot him a dirty look.

"I was fourteen Dean." Castiel huffed, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I like fourteen year old Cas. He didn't have a stick up his ass." Dean stuck his tongue out and Castiel gave a playful growl.

"He's done way worse." Gabriel continued. "Hey Castiel do you remember that time you and Michael-" Gabriel stopped mid sentence and a heavy unrest filled the air.

"I'm going to the restroom." Castiel announced in a monotone voice before rising from his chair and walking off. Once Cas was gone Dean turned to Gabriel.

"Who is Michael?"

Gabriel gave a sigh before answering, Sam quietly munching his salad and staying out of the conversation. "Have you ever seen the scar on Castiel's hip?" Dean nodded and Gabe continued. "Castiel got that from Michael. They used to be be...together. When we were kids the three of us were inseparable and when we got older Michael and Castiel started dating. Michael was sweet at first but quickly turned into an abusive controlling asshole. They never went anywhere, Castiel wasn't allowed to have friends and Michael beat him all the time. I asked my brother to leave him but Castiel said he loved him and stayed. Over the years my brother realized sex was the only way to control Michael and that's how he survived. Eventually he found the strength to leave the bastard, but Castiel hasn't been able to keep a healthy relationship since. That's why he screws around Dean, or used to before you. That's also why he's so protective of you."

When Gabe finished, Dean took a moment for the information to sink in. No wonder Cas was so shut off to emotions, had never been on a date. Dean's blood began to boil at the thought of someone hurting Cas like that.

"Gabriel?"

Dean's attention flicked to a unfamiliar voice to his left. It was a man. He was about average height, pale skin, green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He looked a little bit younger than Gabriel.

"Michael?!" Gabriel spoke a little louder than he meant to.

"Long time no see my friend." Michael slapped Gabriel on the back and Sam stood up immediately in some kind of primal defense.

"Who's the big guy?" Michael looked up at Sam who was wearing an expression that would make a serial killer flinch.

"Im his boyfriend, Sam." The younger Winchester growled and Michael removed his hand from Gabriel.

"Quite a brute you've got for a boyfriend." Michael backed off, clearly aware that he couldn't take Sam. "Speaking of where's your brother?"

"None of your damn business." Dean finally spoke up. Michael's eyes flicked to Dean, clearly unpleased and unimpressed.

"And just who are you?"

Dean stood up, his hand curled into a fist "I'm Cas's-"

"Michael?"

Dean whirled around to see a clearly terrified Cas.

"Hello Castiel." Michael gave a predatory smile and Castiel bolted. 

"Cas wait!" Dean called after him, scrambling to chase after his lover.

"You should go. Now." Sam towered over Michael, murder in his eyes. The smaller man backed off, turning heel and calmly walking away.

* * *

"CAS! Cas wait dammit!" Castiel continued to run, pushing past a group of disgruntled teenagers and out the side door of the mall.

"Cas!" Dean finally caught up, pouncing Castiel and gripping him tight. For a moment neither man moved, catching their breath. "Cas look at me." Castiel was crying, an instant anger flashed through Dean. Cas was always so tough, so in control. The moment he saw Michael he broke apart. "It's okay Cas. I've got you. I'm sorry " Dean apologized over and over, telling Castiel that everything was alright until the man pulled back.

"Im sorry Dean, that was-"

"Michael. I know. Gabriel told me." Castiel looked at him in disbelief then buried his head in Dean's shoulder. 

"Remember how I said there were things even I was scared of?" Castiel mumbled into Dean's shoulder, hands moving to clutch Dean's back. "He is one of them."

"I know Cas." Dean whispered, carding his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. "I know. Don't worry, that bastard is never going to hurt you again." Castiel looked up, Dean wiping a single tear away before pressing a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips. "Let's go home."

Once home Castiel claimed Dean in a passionate kiss, making their way to the bedroom. Dean said that he was taking control that night and Castiel begrudgingly agreed. The younger man took his time, worshipping every part of his lover's body with his lips and small kitten licks against his tan skin. "Ah Dean." Castiel gasped out as Dean sucked at his inner thigh before moving up to graze his nose along Castiel's length. "It's alright Cas. I've got you." Castiel gave out shallow breaths as Dean swallowed him down, hollowing his cheeks, Castiel gave a cry as he tipped over the edge.

Once cleaned up Dean pulled Castiel in close, wrapping his arms around the older man as the big spoon. Normally they slept the other way but Dean got the feeling Castiel needed to be held. "It's weird being the little spoon isn't it?" Dean teased.

"Shut up." Castiel mumbled, face buried into his arm. "And thank you."

"Of course." Dean smiled, running his fingers through Castiel's hair as the man in front of him fell asleep. If Michael ever dared show his face again Dean was going to kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the no sex (at least there was a cheer up blow job lol) we needed feelings and backstory. And aww Dean taking care of and being protective of Cas for once, all the feels.


	8. Trust

A few weeks had passed since the Michael incident and Cas had returned to his bitchy, dominating-in-bed self. Dean couldn't be happier. They had been dating nearly six months now and not once had Cas told Dean that he loved him. To be honest it broke Dean's heart a little but considering the person who Cas had said "I love you" to last, Dean decided to let it go. It couldn't be easy for Cas to say those words again. Then Dean of course had this brilliant idea.

"Hey Cas." Dean had patiently been waiting for Cas to finish his morning coffee, there was no talking to the guy otherwise.

"Yes?" Castiel gave out a contented sigh as he finished his drink.

"Do you...wanna go somewhere?" Dean mumbled, looking down at his own nearly full coffee cup. Cas had gotten him into the habit, but winced at the amount of sugar Dean put in his own coffee.

"Like a date?" Castiel stood up to put his cup in the sink, Dean started fidgeting nervously under the table.

"Uh not exactly." Deans throat went dry, this was a stupid thing to get nervous about. "Maybe a trip? My uncle Bobby has a cabin in the mountains, we could go away for the weekend."

Things were fairly normal for them as a couple (well about as normal as Cas), Dean had convinced Castiel to stay more often than weekends, they went on dates and had learned each other's mannerisms. To be completely honest Dean was worried Cas would get bored of him, so he figured a trip would be a good change of pace. Domestic life didn't seem to fit Cas, it certainly wasn't as exciting as a scandal at work or surprise closet sex. Dean waited with baited breath as Castiel ran the idea over in his head.

"Sure." Castiel gave a small smile and Dean finally breathed. Cas had become softer around Dean, especially after Dean comforting him for a couple weeks during his emotional breakdown. He was still dominating, a bit spoiled and still had the ego of a god. But he was Cas and Dean loved him.

"Perfect." Dean gave a huge grin before getting up and placing a soft kiss on Cas's lips. "Next weekend?" Dean let out a breathy laugh as Cas twirled them around so Dean's back was to the table.

"Next weekend." Cas repeated before claiming Dean in deep kiss.

The week passed by agonizingly slow before it was finally Friday. Cas had agreed to leave his car at work and that they take the Impala to the mountains.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" The two were currently packing the last of their luggage and Cas had a list. A list for God's sake, Dean had forgotten how annoyingly organized his lover was.

"Bug spray?" Castiel started down the list and Dean groaned.

"Yes."

"Matches?"

"Yes." Dean sighed zipping his bag.

"Lantern?"

"For God's sake Cas. We're staying in a cabin, with heat and lights and a fireplace. And a fridge. It's not like we are going camping in a tent."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. Dean knew what that meant. It was the _'how dare you backsass me, I'm going to fuck you into a wall'_ eyebrow.

"Cas we can screw later." Dean laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Lets go before it gets too late."

Castiel frowned and grabbed his own bag, mumbling. "Okay but I **_AM_** fucking you later." Dean couldn't help but smile.

It was a two hour drive to the mountains. Thankfully one of the perks of screwing the boss was that if you needed to leave early you could. Instead of the usual five Dean and Castiel had left at one, hoping to get settled in before dark. 

"Dean where are we?" Castiel looked around. There was no cabin in sight just a small town that looked basically like an outdoor art gallery. There were various artisans along a strip of a mountain town, trying to sell their creations.

"I wanted to do a little exploring. Been years since I been here, plus I knew once we got to the cabin we would never leave." Dean gave a flirtatious smile and Castiel responded with a predatory one.

Once the Impala was parked and locked (Dean checked three times before Castiel had to drag him away.) The two went about exploring the town. It was bustling, tourists intensely staring at old turquoise indian trinkets that the shop owner, a man that seemed of navajo descent, claimed to be hundreds of years old. 

"Those were made yesterday." Castiel commented a few feet from the salesman.

"What? How do you know?" Dean peered over the crowd, trying to view the trinkets.

"It's a hobby. When I was in my early twenties I used be an appraiser of old artifacts and jewelry." Castiel stated, stepping forward to pick up a silver ring with a single rounded turquoise stone in the middle. An appraiser, in his early twenties Dean was sleeping around and working at a garage, not much has changed in ten years. Well before Cas anyways. 

"It's pretty." Dean commented.

"It's cheap." Castiel grimaced at the ring before setting it down. 

Dean flicked his attention to the ring again, a feeling of disappointment  settled in his stomach. Cheap or not it was very pleasing to look at, it even reminded him own Cas's own turquoise eyes.

As the two continued to explore the town Castiel actually became interested in things. Some of the items were genuine and Cas spent part of their time guessing the date, who made them and where they came from. As they walked down the street, Dean looked at Castiel's hand, gently swaying by his side. They never held hands in public, always worried that someone from work would see them. They were to hours from home, nobody they knew would see them.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel looked down to see Dean's fingers intertwined with his own.

"Um, holding your hand?" Dean cocked his head.

"You know we don't do that Dean." Castiel tried to pull his hand away but Dean held tight. 

"Come on Cas, we are miles away from home. Nobody we know is gonna see." Dean gave puppy eyes that Castiel had absolutely no willpower against.

"Fine." Castiel sighed, intertwining their hands again and Dean could have sworn his saw Castiel's cheeks change color. After two hours they were both worn out and decided to head up to the cabin. After unloading their bags Dean collapsed on the couch. The cabin wasn't fancy but it wasn't bad either. All the windows in place, relatively clean and a fire place completely stocked with wood. _Dean would have to thank Bobby later._

"It's actually quite nice here, quiet." Castiel commented as he laid his bag down.

"I think its beautiful." Dean sighed, closing his eyes and taking in the smells and noises. He could smell the pine trees, feel the soft air come through a nearby window, and the hooting of an owl in the distance. This was Dean's version of heaven. He let out a contented sigh as arms wrapped around him from behind the couch.

"But nowhere as near beautiful as you." Castiel whispered as he nibbled at Dean's ear and the green eyed man let out a small moan. Ever since Castiel had learned how sensitive Dean's ears were they were his primary point of attack. 

"C-come on C-Cas, don't you want to get a shower first?" Dean moaned as Castiel licked the shell of his ear.

"No." Castiel sighed as he licked up Dean's neck pulling his head back. "I like the way you smell right now. Like the leather from the Impala, the smell of pine, and Dean." Castiel buried his nose into Dean's shoulder.

Dean laughed. "And what exactly does Dean smell like?"

"Delicious." Castiel growled in Dean's ear before turning Dean's head and claiming him in a forceful kiss. Without much thought, Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him over the back of the couch. Castiel let out a primal growl when Dean took control and took it back by forcing his hands above his head. "Getting cocky Dean?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow and Dean grinned.

"Maybe, but so are you." Dean bucked his hips up, Castiel hissing as their erections rubbed together through thin jean fabric.

"Are you _trying_ to irritate me Dean?" Castiel liked to be in complete control in the bedroom and Dean certainly didn't mind but he did like to egg his lover on. 

"Maybe, why? Are you going to punish me?" Dean smirked and Castiel's eyes flashed.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out as Castiel's hand came down on his pale ass, now quickly turning red. In ten seconds flat Castiel had managed to flip Dean over his lap and yank his jeans down.

"Say you're sorry Dean." Castiel slapped his ass again and Dean yelped.

"N-Not a chance." Dean smirked, his dick twitching at another slap. he liked being spanked ** _way_** too much.

"Apologize or I won't fuck you." Castiel warned and Dean whined. 

"I-Im sorry." Dean groaned out.

"Good boy." Dean's ears perked up as he heard Castiel ruffle through one of their bags, Dean still across his lap. The younger man let out a gasp as a lubed finger circled at his entrance, gently pressing in. "A-ah fuck, Cas." Dean moaned, trying to fuck himself back on Castiel's fingers, two now, only to be pushed back down by Castiel's free hand.

"You get a reward Dean." Castiel smirked and Dean heard a distant buzzing. Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel pressed the vibrator in. Once all the way in Castiel angled it so it brushed against Dean's prostate and Dean let out a loud moan, his hands digging into the old worn fabric of the couch.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Dean repeated over and over as Castiel fucked him with the toy. "Cas, I'm gonna-" Dean let out a whine as Castiel pulled the toy free.

"Not yet Dean. I did say I was fucking you didnt I?" Castiel, rubbed Dean's back and a shiver ran down the older Winchester's spine.

Castiel proceeded to undress Dean the rest of the way, flipping Dean around on his back and lining his dick against Dean's hole. "I want to see the blissed out look on your face when I fuck you Dean." Castiel growled as he pushed in, Dean's eyes rolling in the back of his head. This was the Cas that Dean loved. He was happy to take care of Cas when he was at his lowest, but demanding, dirty talking Cas was still his favorite, no matter how long they had been together.

"Fuck yeah." Dean let out a sigh as Castiel bottomed out. The older man leaned forward, buried deep in Dean as he rocked his hips, slowly. Already Dean was a moaning mess and Castiel had just gotten started. There was something about Cas, the way his cut hipbones jutted against Dean's own, how he knew immediately what just the right angle to be, and his hands gripping Dean's hair as he fucked him. Dean changed his mind, _**this**_ was heaven. As Castiel leaned in for a kiss, he brushed their noses together and letting out small pants as he picked up speed. The men locked eyes, barely even blinking as they stared at each other, completely focused. Dean thought Cas was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he could stare at those beautiful sapphire eyes for eternity and god he hoped he would be able to.

"Dean. Deaaan." Castiel moaned, hitting Dean's prostate head on. 

"Fuck, fuck Cas I'm gonna-" Dean always came first, at least with Cas he did. Dean came with a cry, Castiel lazily thrusting Dean through his orgasm before reaching his own. "Fuck." Dean gasped out as Castiel landed on top of him, both men panting heavily. 

"Dammit Dean. I love you." Castiel gasped out and Dean froze.

"You what?" Dean stopped breathing for a moment.

"I love you Dean. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"It's okay Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you too." 

Yeah this trip was a really good idea. The rest of the weekend they had sex on every surface imaginable including the front porch at one point. It was the best weekend of Dean's life. 

"Is that everything?" Dean asked as he hovered a hand over the trunk of the Impala. It was Sunday and unfortunately they both had work the next day. 

"I think so." Cas nodded, slinging the last bag in the trunk. 

"Awesome, let's go." Dean headed to the driver's seat, only to be halted by Castiel's hand gripping his arm. "Cas?"

"Wait Dean, there's one more thing." Castiel pulled out a small brown drawstring bag from his pocket.

"What's that?" Dean asked as Castiel dumped the contents of the bag into Dean's hand. It was a ring, a lot like the one Dean had seen the other day that Cas has disliked. Only this one held a jade green stone, the color of his eyes. "Cas." Dean smiled then laughed, clutching his sides.

"What's so funny?" Castiel cocked his head a mix of confusion and hurt on his face.

"Hahaha hold on I'll show you." Dean dug in his own pocket, pulling out the same ring only it was a turquoise stone. "I know you said it was cheap, but I thought it was beautiful, it reminded me of your eyes. It's okay if you don't want it."

"Of course I do Dean. You got it for me." Castiel smiled, slipping on the ring and pulling Dean into a kiss. "Thank you. Come on let's go home."

Half way through the trip Cas had fallen asleep and it had taken everything Dean had not to stare at him instead of focusing on the road. Dean's ring now rested on his ring finger on his left hand and Cas's in the same spot on his own hand. Dean couldn't be happier.

Once home, Castiel gave Dean a swift kiss before announcing that he was going to take a shower. They had sex in the Impala not forty minutes from home and Cas smelled like sex and sweat. Once he was in the shower for a few minutes, Dean set to work on unpacking only to be halted by a knock on his front door. irritated, Dean flung the door open.

"B-Benny?"

"Evenin' Cher." Benny smiled, stepping into Dean's apartment. "Missed you these past few months. Never gave me a reason as to why you stopped seeing me. I gave you some space and now im here to make up for lost time." With that Benny pressed Dean against a wall, completely trapping him.

"Um look Benny. I don't sleep around anymore and I-" Dean was cut off by a forceful kiss and Benny's strong hands holding him against the wall. Dean protested, kicked and whined but Benny was so much stronger than him.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes flicked to the voice and Cas was standing there. Just standing there with an utter look of betrayal and anger on his face.

"Cas, wait." Benny had finally released Dean and he pushed the larger man off. "It's not what you think I-" Dean started to tear up. "-I would never...he just..." 

Castiel didn't say a word at first. He held back tears, grabbing his ring and throwing it to the floor. "Fuck you Dean Winchester, you cheating bastard!." Castiel barked before storming out the door.

"Cas wait!" Dean went to chase after Cas only to be halted by benny.

"Let him go darlin'. He doesn't want you, I do."

"Benny leave." Dean growled, his eyes flashed with anger.

"But sweetheart..."

"I'm not your sweetheart. Now leave before I fucking make you." Dean growled and Benny backed off. Once Benny had left Dean collapsed to the floor, crying as he held Cas's ring tightly in his hand. No, oh god no. He wasn't cheating Benny just...Dean squeezed the ring until it left an imprint in his palm. He had lost Cas's trust even though it wasn't his fault. Dean pulled whiskey from the cabinet and chugged half the bottle in one gulp. He collapsed on his knees in the kitchen floor, crying himself to sleep, bottle of whiskey spilt on the floor beside him. How the hell was he going to get Cas to trust him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and im an evil son of a bitch.
> 
> oh guys i wanted to let you know i DID start chapter nine i just got a new job and its exhausting and i cant write everyday now lol. heres a little excerpt from the chapter. hopefully it wont be too long before the chapter is out :). sorry for the delay guys i just didnt want you to think i had abandoned the story.


	9. Satisfied

There was a loud banging at Dean's front door.

"Dean!"

"Go away!" Dean yelled, clutching his head. He had one hell of a hangover.

"Dammit Dean!" The voice answered before kicking the door open, a faint crack of wood splitting. Damn Sammy and his brute strength.

Sam's anger subsided when he saw Dean clutching a bottle of rum, laying in the floor on his back with his eyes closed.

Dean looked like hell. His slight scruff was a short beard now and he looked like he hadn't eaten or showered in days.

"Aw Dean." Sam sighed as he crouched on the floor next to his brother. "Cas has been gone for nearly two months now. You have to stop trying to drink yourself to death." Dean didn't fight back when Sam took the bottle from him. So what if he drank himself to death? He didn't care about anything anymore. He refused to go back to work, especially with Cas there. Sam had been paying Dean's bills and Dean was too far gone to care that his baby brother was basically taking care of a dead beat.

"I loved him Sammy."

"I know Dean."

"I still do."

"I know Dean." Sam paused. "Look this isn't healthy. You look like shit."

Dean grunted. "Yeah thanks Sammy." Before climbing in the couch and face planting into it.

"Look Dean. Instead of moping maybe you should try to win him back."

"He thinks I cheated on him." Dean mumbled into the couch. "He would never take me back." Dean pushed up slightly to grab a necklace around his neck. Hanging from it was Cas's ring, Dean's still on his own finger.

"You have to try Dean. To be honest I think Castiel is in trouble."

Dean bolted up, fear in his eyes and his full attention on Sam. "What happened? Is Cas okay?!"

"I dunno Dean. Gabe said he hasn't heard from Castiel in a month and his phones been turned off."

Dean stopped breathing, worried that something terrible had happened to the man he loved. "Is he still at work?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

Without further questions Dean clambered off the couch and headed for the door.

"Dean stop. You've been drinking." Sam grabbed his brothers arm.

"Don't care." Dean tried to pull away.

"You'll crash the impala."

"Don't care."

"You'll die."

"I don't fucking care if I die Sam!"

"If you die you'll never see Castiel again." Finally Dean stopped fighting and let Sam pull him into a hug. Sam was right, he always was. "Ill take you. I'll take you to see him." Dean nodded into his brother's shoulder then pulled back.

"Thank you." Dean paused "If you tell anyone we hugged though I will skin you." Dean and his alpha male attitude that the younger Winchester knew all too well.

"I won't, scouts honor." Sam placed his hand over his chest.

"You weren't in the scouts." Dean scoffed.

"Its the thought that counts, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied. And for the first time in weeks Sam saw his brother smile, just a little twitch at the corner of his lips. Sam had always kept his brother sane and Dean was thankful but right now he needed Cas.

Dean rushed out of Sam's car the moment it turned off, the younger brother stayed in the car as Dean rushed into the office building.

Dean ran past his old coworkers, a few slack jawed stared at their coworker's appearance. Dean rounded a corner, bumping into something and hearing a high squeak. 

"Dean?"

Dean looked down to see he had knocked Charlie to the floor. "Dang it Charlie, I'm so sorry." Dean reached a hand out and picked his friend up.

"Oh my god, Dean." Charlie pressed a hand to Dean's bearded cheek. "You look terrible. Where have you been?" Dean looked around before pulling Charlie into a nearby empty room.

"Cas and I...we broke up."

"Oh Dean." Charlie pulled Dean into a hug then pulled back. Dean had kept Charlie updated on his and Cas's relationship as it progressed until they had broken up, then Dean talked to no one. "When?"

"A-About two months ago." Dean sniffled. "Is he here?"

Charlie looked like she didn't want to answer for a minute then she let out a heavy sigh. "Yes Dean he is but...he's not the same. You may not like what you see."

"What do you mean?" Dean's voice cracked.

Charlie led Dean to the outside of Cas's office. "I'm here if you need me." she stepped back, leaning outside the doorway as Dean walked in. 

"Cas?"

The office was in complete disrepair. paper strewn about, a lamp knocked over. Everything was destroyed and in the center of it, was Cas. He looked the most destroyed of all. His hair was a mess, he no longer wore a full suit, and he looked like he hadn't showered or shaved in weeks either. "Dean?" Castiel looked up, his eyes were wild and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Dean stepped forward, distraught at Cas's appearance. Castiel froze as Dean stepped forward, yanking him up from his desk into a hug.

"Cas..." Dean choked out "I missed you so much." Dean squeezed Cas tightly the body under him whimpered. Dean pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on Cas's lips. "Im so sorry. I didnt cheat on you. Benny just jumped me, I promise I didn't cheat on you." Cas looked down to see his ring hanging around Dean's neck and choked back a sob. 

"I-I believe you Dean." Cas's voice was wrecked like he had been crying all day.

"Will you take me back?" Dean placed a palm on Cas's scruffy face. There was a bruise on Cas's cheek and a cut on his lip.

"I-I can't." Castiel pulled back, Dean studied him more, there were bruises on Cas's neck too.

"What, why?"

"I-" Castiel bit his lip, wincing at his injury. "I'm with Michael."

All of Dean's emotions flared up at once. Anger, worry, fear, confusion. Dean couldn't process what Cas had just said. "Michael?! Did he do this to you?!" Dean closed in gripping Castiel's chin and examining a black eye that he had missed before. "Why Cas? Why Michael?!" Dean tried not to yell, he tried so hard but he was so upset. 

"I-I was hurt Dean." Cas sighed, pushing Dean's hand away. "I just wanted to be held to be comforted and Michael he..." Castiel stopped, clearly not wanting to continue.

"Leave him Cas."

"What?" Cas's eyes flicked to Dean in surprise like he had just suggested the impossible.

"Leave him. I love you Cas" Dean pulled Cas into another hug, squeezing him so tightly that Castiel was having trouble breathing. "I love you so much. I can't bear to see you like this. Broken and beaten, crying. I'll never make you cry again Cas and I promise to always protect you."

"You can't protect me from him Dean." Castiel mumbled into Dean's shoulder "Please leave."

"Cas I won't let this-"

"Please Dean." Castiel gripped the back of Dean's shirt, bunching it up "Just let me go."

Dean exited Castiels office crying, Charlie pulled Dean into a hug and helped him down to Sam's car.

"Please take care of him Sam" Charlie looked on to her friend was was curled up in the back seat, staring out the window.

"I will." Sam nodded. Sam took Dean to his and Gabriel's house. It was an old victorian with an expansive garden. Sam put Dean up in a spare room, deciding that Dean stay with them for a while so he could keep an eye on him and be there if he needed anything. Dean collapsed on the guest bed, his mind reeling. Then he heard Sam and Gabriel fighting outside the door. 

_"No Gabe you cannot kill Michael!"_

_"The hell i cant Sam! That bastard is beating my brother again!"_

_"Gabe if you go to jail our son will never meet you!"_

Son? Dean bolted up, clambering off the bed and swinging the door open. "Son?!" Dean yelled in disbelief. Sam and Gabe stood there dumbstruck.

"Um yeah..." Sam scratched his head, mussing up his long hair. "Gabe and I are adopting, in sixth months. We got a surrogate"

Dean's heart dropped, a kid. He was happy for his brother but he couldn't dare ask them to get involved with this mess between him and Cas."I'm happy for you Sammy." Dean forced a smile, pulling his brother into a hug, following suit with Gabriel. "For both of you. Congratulations" Dean pulled back. "Dont worry about Cas, Ill make sure he's safe."  

It took Dean weeks to find out where Michael lived. He felt like a creepy stalker but he just wanted to make Cas safe. Finally one day after work Dean followed Cas to a shifty part of town. Half the buildings were abandoned, not a person in sight beside a shifty guy in a dark trenchcoat pacing outside of some rundown apartments. Castiel pulled up just outside the apartments, Dean waited with baited breath as Cas walked by the man in the trenchcoat and into the apartments. Dean waited a couple of minutes before following Cas inside. Dammit he didn't know which apartment Cas had gone into. Dean pressed his ear against each door, calling Cas's name. Thankfully the apartment complex wasn't too big and by the third floor he caught Cas's voice.

_"I can't just stop going to work Michael! I'm the vice president, people will notice when i'm not there!"_

_"i don't care Castiel. I don't want people seeing your bruises and getting suspicious."_

_"Fuck you Michael!"_

Dean heard a loud crash and kicked down the door. Cas was on the floor, a broken lamp nearby and Cas was bleeding from his temple, blood running down his face. "Dean?" Cas whimpered out, trying to get up but Michael pushed him back down. 

"Well look who it is." Michael smirked as he placed a booted foot on Cas's back, pinning him down.

"Get the fuck off of him." Dean growled and Michael laughed. 

"Why? What are you going to do, kill me?" Michael roared with laughter, completely unafraid of Dean. 

"Yes." Michael looked up at a clicking noise, a gun pointed straight at him. Dean was no fool, he wasn't going to show up at some abusive assholes house without a little leverage.

"No you won't. you dont have the guts." Michael scowled before stumbling back at a bang, and a hold in his left arm. "Fuck!" Michael gripped his injured arm as Cas scrambled to Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover, the gun still pointed at Michael. 

"How dare you?! How dare you fucking hurt Cas like this?!" Dean growled.

"Because the dumb bastard came back to me." Michael sneered, leaning against a kitchen counter. "Castiel is mine. Even if you take him i will take him back." Dean put Cas behind him and charged toward Michael, hitting him in the face with the butt of the gun and knocking him down. 

"If you EVER come near me, Cas, or my family i will not hesitate to kill you." Dean growled before kicking Michael in the ribs and pulling Cas out of the apartment. 

"Dean, Dean wait!" Castiel struggled, as Dean pulled him down the stairwell, eager to get him away from that bastard. "Dean!" Castiel pulled away and Dean turned around in confusion. "You cant do this. i won't let you risk your life for mine."

"Cas..." Dean leaned in, gently pushing Castiel against a dirty wall in the stairwell. "I love you, i would risk my life for you and nobody, not even Michael is going to take you away from me." Dean gave Castiel a gentle kiss and the other man let out a slight groan, god he had missed Dean so much. "Do you still want me Cas?"

"Of course i do." Castiel breathed, pulling Dean back into the kiss. "Always." Dean took Cas home, crinkling his nose at the disrepair of his apartment. 

"Sorry its a mess." Dean apologized and Castiel shook his head. 

"its fine, i don't care where we are as long as i have you." Castiel pulled Dean into a deep kiss.

"Wait." Dean pushed Castiel back. "Lets get you cleaned up." Castiel had dried blood on his face and in his hair and a few shards of glass in his cheek. 

"Ow." Castiel winced as Dean pulled a piece of glass out of his cheek and applied alcohol.

"Sorry." Dean apologized, sealing a bandage over the cut.

"It's okay." Castiel smiled, hand on Dean's cheek as he placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips and the younger man let out a whimper. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you Cas, I'm so sorry."

"I hurt you too Dean and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course i forgive you." Dean sighed, leaning into Castiel's touch. After all the shit Cas had been through Dean understood why Cas reacted the way he did. Dean never wanted Cas to have to feel betrayed or hurt like that again.

"I thought i lost you." Dean buried his head in Cas's neck. Dean pulled back, taking his necklace off and sliding Cas's ring free. "i never want to lose you again Cas. I love you so much, will you be mine?" Dean held out the ring and tears welled up in his eyes. "I know it's not the best or most romantic situation but..."

"Yes." Castiel took the ring and slipped in on before pulling Dean into a hug. "Yes." Castiel repeated. Dean sighed, he was so tired.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too."

Weeks passed since the confrontation with Michael.  Castiel had trouble sleeping the first few weeks but thankfully had pretty much returned to his old self, the way Dean loved him. Sam agreed to be Cas's lawyer free of charge. They charged Michael with assault and Dean's charges were dismissed and knocked down to a misdemeanor, shooting Michael claimed as self defense. Once Michael was in jail everyone breathed easier. Benny apologized to Dean and Cas and their friendship was able to resume. After 6 months everyone's life was back to normal. Dean and Cas were living together and engaged, Sam and Gabe married. Castiel and Dean's careers resumed and they were looking for a house to buy together, they wanted bigger space than Dean's apartment.

"Aww he's cute." Dean leaned over his new nephew, a baby nearly six months old.

"Not as cute as his uncle." Castiel smiled, sitting on the couch and looking on as his lover cooed over the baby. 

"Are you talking about you or me?" Dean laughed and Castiel gave him an acknowledging smile. 

"You Dean." Castiel laughed as Sam and Gabe entered the living room.

"Guys we're here to pick up Tristan." Sam commented, pulling his son out of his pouting uncle's arms. Castiel and Dean had been babysitting Tristan while Gabe and Sam were on their honeymoon.

"Did you have fun with uncle Dean-o and Cassie?" Gabriel cooed over his son. Ever since the baby arrived Gabriel had given Dean and Cas pet names and almost endlessly talked in baby talk. Once Sam was able to get Dean to give Tristan back for the third time, the two thanked their brothers' then left.

"Hey Cas" Dean turned to his fiance and smiled.

"Yeah Dean." Castiel smiled back, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"I want one." Dean beamed and Castiel stroked his hair.

"Anything you want babe." Castiel purred into Dean's hair. Finally Dean was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this turned weird...but i hope you liked it lol. oh btw last chapter. i owed you guys a happy ending after the last chapter lol. (also the dean shooting michael getting dismissed, i am not sammy i do not law.)


	10. The Smallest of Epilogues: Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean four years later.

"Deeeean." Castiel groaned, trying to push Dean off the bed.

"Cas...ngh...stop it." Dean groaned back, pulling the blanket over his head.

"She's crying. It's your turn." Castiel growled, pushing Dean off the bed. A loud thud followed and a loud "son of a bitch!" soon after.

"She's your daughter too Cas..." Dean grumbled, rising from the floor.

"I'll fuck you when you get back." Castiel grunted from under the covers and Dean rushed to the baby's room.

The baby's room was sky blue, small bees painted above the crib and a huge assortment of teddy bears littered the room. The strange part about the room was Cas had decorated and designed it. Sure he and Cas were both in design but he hadn't thought Cas would design something so...cute.

"Hey sweet heart." Dean smiled, picking his small daughter up. She had Castiel's bright blue eyes and they made Dean smile. A few months after Sam and Gabriel's son had arrived Dean asked Cas for a baby and four years after that, they settled into their new house with their daughter, Mary. "Did you have a nightmare?" Dean cooed over his daughter. The baby simply cooed back at him, the smallest little sound from the six month old. The day that they had brought her home was one of the happiest of his life, though he had to get used to only four hours of sleep every night (if he was lucky). Not long after, Castiel had become president of the company and Dean only took projects on the side. So during the day Dean watched Mary and Cas got up with her at night (usually). It was exhausting but a happy life and Dean couldn't be more grateful.

After singing the same song eight times, Mary's eyes finally drooped and she drifted off to sleep. Dean looked at the clock on Mary's nightstand. 4:00 am. Dammit. 

Dean shuffled into his and Cas's bedroom. Castiel appeared fast asleep and Dean sighed, his reward would have to wait until the morning. Dean crawled into the bed, completely worn out from pacing and singing for nearly two hours. Dean was nearly asleep when he felt a hand snake around his front and down his sleep pants.

"You didn't think I forgot about your reward, did you?" Castiel purred against Dean's neck.

Dean smiled, couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
